


The Beat

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bet was simple: Get a half naked Gustav to drum on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokio Hotel doesn’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 8th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. Prompted by this: “Gustav is the beat that never stops. He gives rhythm to the band – and not only on stage. Gustav constantly drums: on the table top, an empty Red Bull can, preferably on himself though. In that case he uses his stomach, thigh or chest as a percussion instrument. [He is] a compact, moving beat, always [having] a comment on his lips, rarely in a bad mood.” Unfortunately, I can’t remember where I got it from, apologies.

It was a running bet between Tom, Georg and Bill. The only reason the bookworm of the group wasn’t part of the bet nor aware of it, was because he was what the bet was about.

 

The bet was simple: Get a half naked Gustav to drum on his chest.

 

There was only one rule: They weren’t allowed to ask Gustav for a beat on his naked torso. Anything else was game. Like asking him for a beat.

 

Why? Because they missed it so dearly. Gustav had stopped using himself as a percussion instrument for a very, very long time and after a little drunken conversation, all three taller band members had admitted that they missed it and wanted to see it again.

 

Even Georg who currently had a girlfriend had admitted that the drummer’s body was a piece of art. When the drummer used himself as his own percussion instrument, it was like they all became intoxicated. It was such a beautiful, entrancing sight, the muscles on his chest rippling underneath his hands, the soft melody sounding so comforting.

 

First up had been Tom. The older Kaulitz had hidden Gustav's drumsticks when they’d been playing some songs on the tour bus. Of course that hadn’t gone over very well, Gustav had gone ballistic and had refused to talk with Tom for two whole days.

 

Then it had been Georg. He’d thrown all cans into the bin and made sure all surfaces were free of things that could be used as a percussion instrument before asking the drummer for a beat. But Gustav had used the table-top on the bus.

 

The guitarist and bassist had alternated between turns, hiding random things and asking for a melody in different places in the hope that Gustav would be forced to use himself as an instrument.

 

Bill however, had stood back, laughing and learning from their mistakes, and finally when a week had gone past he took his turn.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re asking me for a drum.”

 

“More specifically...” Bill dragged off and he went up to the drummer and got his hands on the hem of Gustav's shirt before he slipped the drummer's shirt off when Gustav allowed him to by lifting his arms. “I’m asking you to give me a drum beat like this,” he said as he motioned to Gustav's now naked upper half. And then he ran his hands up the drummer's chest, stopping briefly with his hands splaying on the naked skin before he lifted both index fingers and tapped against Gustav's skin as he looked teasingly at Gustav.

 

“You mean on my naked chest,” Gustav concluded.

 

“I never said those words,” Bill corrects.

 

Gustav squints his eyes. “What's going on?”

 

“Will you do it?” Bill eagerly asks.

 

“Now?” Gustav suspiciously asks.

 

“No,” Bill answered. “When we are all together.”

 

“In front of an audience?”

 

“Just the four of us. I'll tell you when.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tom and Georg were bickering – about coffee as far as Bill could tell – behind him and Gustav in the kitchenette area of the Gs’ bus while Gustav and Bill watched a music program on the TV.

 

His plan had been set earlier, now he only had to put it into action.

 

The younger Kaulitz jumped onto the drummer’s lap with a grin, grabbing the remote control from his hand so that he could turn the sound of the TV into mute.

 

Bill leans in to Gustav's ear and whispers. “Now.” Before he leans back to give Gustav room.

 

“You gonna stay there?” Gustav asks as he looks at Bill's position still on his lap.

 

“Can you do it like this?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Then I don't see why not,” Bill grins as he runs the upper ball of his tongue bar across his lower lip, and then gestures with his hand in a 'go on' manner.

 

Gustav does it slowly, arches his back so that he can slip off his t-shirt before he drops it next to them on the couch. Then he places his hands on Bill's legs and slowly runs them towards Bill's knees which are by Gustav's waist. From there he drops his hands down to his own stomach and runs them up to his own chest until they are running over his pectorals.

 

Gustav starts out softly but Bill's smile is wide right from the beginning.

 

The drummer takes his time to build up the tempo of the beat, and consequently the volume of the sound that his hands slapping against his chest make.

 

Georg's and Tom's discussion stops when they hear the sound and then they are moving in synch towards the sofa, rounding on it until they are facing Gustav.

 

The drummer stops and Bill requests, “Keep going?”

 

“What's going on first?” Gustav prompts.

 

Bill grins as he looks back at the two standing band mates. “I win.”

 

“Did you cheat?” Tom suspiciously asks.

 

“Ask Gustav,” Bill says with an innocent tone.

 

“What did he ask you,” Georg huffs.

 

“He asked me for a beat,” Gustav answers.

 

Tom looks with squinted eyes at Gustav, “And you magically took your shirt off and started doing it on your chest.”

 

“Well, he is sitting on my lap which means I am confined to what I can reach, and also have limits to the possible body surfaces I can use,” Gustav explains. “Although, Bill did show me how he wanted the beat.”

 

“So you did tell him.”

 

“Nope, I took off his shirt with his permission and asked him for a beat like that. I never actually said that I wanted a naked beat, or that it was on his chest, which means I won fair and square.”

 

“Bu-Wha-?” Tom starts to argue but doesn't quite know what to say.

 

“Let's enjoy it, we can discuss it after,” Bill suggests as he moves Gustav's hands for the drummer until the drummer moves them on his own and starts up a drum on his chest again. “Although no amount of discussion is going to change the fact that I won,” Bill adds before he stretches his hands behind himself, each to a side as he pulls both Georg and Tom down to sit on the sofa with him and Gustav.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, you won the bet,” Gustav murmurs when it's just him and Bill again.

 

“Yes,” Bill smiles wide.

 

Gustav pitter patters his fingers on his torso slowly and almost soundless and asks, “What do I get for helping you win the bet?”

 

Bill tilts his head to the side and lowers his fingers to Gustav's, stroking softly over a couple of them. “What would you like?”

 

“I've given you a show, so I think I deserve to watch one too.”

 

“Oh?” Bill questions.

 

“If you're up for it,” Gustav answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“What kind of show?” Bill asks innocently.

 

“You'd get to touch yourself.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“And you'd get to stay right where you are and you could do it right now. No need to wait until later.”

 

“You want a private show?”

 

Gustav nods, tongue running across his lower lip.

 

Bill flicks his eyes downwards as he moves his free hand to the front of his trousers.

 

“This kinda show?”

 

Gustav arches his hips up minimally so that his crotch flushes harder against Bill's backside. “Yeah.”

 

“Or we could get all of our clothes off and you could slide inside me.”

 

Gustav groans, but then shakes his head softly. “No,” he replies although it sounds like a good idea.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I wanna watch first,” Gustav explains. “You bring yourself to orgasm on your own, and I'll give you a second one.”

 

Bill smiles and unbuttons his trousers with a flick of his fingers.


End file.
